A Short Silent Reverie
by embracing.the.death
Summary: "Aku bahagia... selama dia bahagia." Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana tentang arti dari kesetiaan, dan jawaban yang tak pernah ia dapatkan. Warning: first story, absurd plot, confusing storyline.


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto belongs to Mr. Kishimoto

Satu dialog/quote yang terinspirasi dari Autumn in Paris karya Ilana Tan

 **Warning :**

AU, Non Canon, Absurd plot, Confusing storyline, First time writing

Proceed at your own risk, you`ve been warned.

.

.

A Short Silent Reverie

 _(The Queen and The Truth of Loyalty)_

.

.

.

Katakan, apakah definisi sesungguhnya dari sebuah kesetiaan?

Apakah dedikasi yang diberikan oleh sosok tragis bernama Itachi Uchiha kepada Konohagakure cukup pantas disebut sebagai sebuah kesetiaan yang sesungguhnya? Ketika nyawa kedua orang tua kandungnya dan puluhan—atau mungkin ratusan?— sanak keluarga klan Uchiha lainnya menjadi harga yang harus dibayarnya secara tunai dalam hitungan kurang dari satu malam, demi kedamaian yang bahkan tidak bisa dinikmatinya. Demi kebaikan dalam skala yang lebih besar— _for the greater good,_ alasan klise yang mendorong seorang suci menjadi pendosa yang berlumur darah.

Demi tanah kelahirannya, demi Konohagakure tercinta yang kemudian membalas jasanya dengan penghargaan berupa label seumur hidup sebagai buronan berbahaya dan tanpa lelah mengirimkan lusinan shinobi pemburu dalam sebuah misi berdalih mulia untuk mencabut jiwanya yang mereka kutuk begitu keras dalam kebencian; Itachi Uchiha, seorang santo yang telah memberikan jiwa dan raganya demi tanah air, ataukah pandir yang menjadi korban sebuah maha konspirasi yang mengatasnamakan kesetiaan sebagai pemicu tragedi demi keuntungan pribadi sang konspirator?

 _Kesetiaan kepada tanah kelahiran—dimana hubungan kandung yang terikat darah dan daging tak memiliki nilai lebih tinggi dari sekedar tumbal dalam pengorbanan untuk kebaikan bersama dalam skala yang lebih besar._

Dan sejarah akan terus mengingatnya, bukan tentang pengorbanan ataupun nilai kesetiaan yang dijunjungnya setinggi langit, tapi tentang tragedi berdarah yang merenggut jiwa-jiwa tak berdosa dan sosok kriminal yang selamanya akan dikutuk sebagai seorang iblis pembantai berkedok manusia.

.

.

.

 _Merepotkan._

Logika sehat lelaki bersurai kecokelatan itu menolak mentah teori yang jelas termasuk ke dalam kategor _i 'terlalu merepotkan'_ dalam kamus kehidupannya. Ya, terlalu merepotkan—bahkan menurutnya layak dijatuhkan ke dalam kategori _'sinting', 'maniakal'_ atau _'idiot'_ yang seharusnya tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas di dalam otak yang membuat eksistensinya cukup tersohor dan diakui sebagai pemilik akal tercerdas di negara ini.

Kepalanya bergeleng cepat di luar kesadaran, sebagai gerak refleks ekspresi penolakannya atas satu pemahaman yang menurutnya lebih pantas terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda pirang tertentu yang begitu mencintai ramen dan memiliki volume suara jauh lebih besar dari isi kepalanya.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk di dalam aula megah dan kehangatan yang menyelimuti suasana kekeluargaan di sekitarnya, lelaki itu memilih untuk kembali tersesat dalam lamunannya. Katakan saja ia terlalu enggan untuk sekedar bertegur sapa meski dengan wajah-wajah yang dikenalinya, dan sejujurnya ia tidak cukup tertarik untuk ikut larut dalam nuansa sakral yang membuatnya berulang kali merasa berada di tempat yang salah.

Nafasnya terhela perlahan, karbon dioksida keluar beriringan dari mulutnya bersama asap putih kental beraroma menusuk. Wangi tembakau yang terbakar pun menguar di sekelilingnya, mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menatap sinis ke arahnya; ia tidak peduli. Disana lah ia terpaku, dengan tubuh tegap yang tersembunyi di balik _tuxedo_ necis berwarna gelap dan wajah yang terpulas secara alami dengan kesan bosan, mulut yang terus mengisap nikotin dengan rakus dan kepala yang dipenuhi dengan banyak tanya yang tak terjawab—Shikamaru Nara menatap lurus ke arah altar di depannya.

Dimana seorang gadis bersurai emas berdiri dihadapan pendeta. Tubuh ramping berlekuk yang berselimut gaun anggun berwarna putih, dengan kepala bermahkotakan tiara cemerlang. Helai emas berkilau terpilin di atasnya, dengan anak rambut yang terjuntai jatuh membelai kulit putihnya dan membingkai paras jelita yang memaksa pemuda bergaya rambut nanas itu menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat. Mulutnya kemudian membisikkan satu nama penuh harap dan sesal.

 _Ino Yamanaka_.

Untuk sekian detik, Shikamaru Nara membeku dalam hitungan waktu yang seakan tak bergerak. Terpaku pada seutas senyum yang tersimpul begitu sempurna.

Bunyi retakan keripik dan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Shikamaru Nara menoleh pelan, menatap ke arah sosok tambun yang kini berdiri disampingnya dengan mengenakan setelan formal. Choji Akimichi, yang hingga detik ini masih terlalu sibuk mengunyah isi dari bungkus keripiknya yang kesekian. Tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, lelaki berperawakan besar itu hanya menatap ke arah Shikamaru dengan sepasang bola matanya yang berbinar lembut.

Berdecak pelan sebagai balasan singkat, Shikamaru menolak dengan halus simpati tulus yang dibisikkan sang sahabat tanpa suara dan kemudian kembali menolehkan kepala ke satu-satunya arah yang menjadi titik jatuh semua pandangan dari setiap jiwa yang hadir. Dan ia memilih untuk kembali menanti bersama sunyi, sampai saatnya detik datang membawa sepatah kata yang akan meruntuhkan dunianya.

Sementara benaknya kembali dihantui satu tanya yang terus menuntut untuk dipuaskan dengan sebuah jawaban.

 _Apakah arti sesungguhnya tentang sebuah kesetiaan selama ini berada di antara sepenggal kalimat teori tentang 'raja' yang diucapkan Asuma dengan nafas penghabisannya? Atau mungkin akal tajam sang jenius yang secara alami selalu bekerja menurut logika gagal memahaminya selama ini?_

Terjebak di tengah labirin yang tercipta dalam benaknya sendiri, Shikamaru menghela lelah yang membebani. Kepalanya berdenyut kencang, nafasnya mulai tercekat—sesak, dan sakit dalam dadanya semakin terasa nyata. Dan ketika tangannya tak sanggup lagi terangkat untuk menyela sang pendeta untuk terakhir kalinya, lelaki itu menyerah pada titik pasrahnya.

Tak tergapai, selamanya.

* * *

 _"Shika-chaann..."_

 _Suara bernada tinggi menusuk gendang telinganya, merusak rencananya untuk bersantai sehari penuh dalam sunyi yang damai pada siang hari bersuhu tinggi ini._

 _"Shikaaaa-chaaaannn...!"_

 _Detik itu, Shikamaru belajar mengenai dua hal; pertama, bahwa hidup tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan. Kedua, gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka adalah entitas yang akan menempati posisi paling atas dalam daftar 'orang merepotkan' miliknya._

 _Untuk selamanya._

 _"Kau terlalu merepotkan, Ino..." sepasang bola mata bergulir kesal seiring tubuhnya beranjak bangkit dengan berat hati, kemudian anak lelaki itu melirik ke arah gadis kecil yang terpaksa dikenalnya sebagai tradisi milik tiga keluarga Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi._

 _"Sakura si Dahi Lebar tidak mau berteman lagi denganku..."_

 _Ada kesedihan yang dengan jelas ia tangkap dari nada bicara gadis itu. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa kecerdasannya cenderung berperan menjadi kutukan dalam hidupnya, alih-alih sebagai bakat atau berkah seperti yang kerap kali dikatakan ibunya._

 _"Hmm..." singkat menimpali, berharap mampu menghindari air mata yang perlahan mulai menggenangi mata gadis pirang itu._

 _"Apa kau juga tidak mau terus berteman denganku?" mulut mengerucut, Shikamaru merasakan adanya bahaya di depan sana. Pemilihan kata-kata dirasanya memiliki ketegangan setingkat berjalan di atas ladang ranjau._

 _"Merepotkan... aku akan menjadi temanmu selamanya, jika itu yang kau mau, Ino."_

 _"Janji?"_

 _Lolos dari maut, Shikamaru bernafas lega._

 _"Iya... kau sangat merepotkan, Ino."_

 _Dalam hitungan detik yang singkat, Shikamaru kembali bersiap untuk memejamkan matanya dan menjemput mimpi di bawah awan yang mengapung bebas di langit biru. Namun ucapan Ino selanjutnya membuat anak laki-laki yang memiliki masalah berat dalam motivasi diri itu terkejut dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar dan jutaan kata 'merepotkan' yang diucapkannya dalam hati._

 _"Kalau begitu kau juga harus berjanji untuk menjadi pengantin priaku kelak. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak, Shika-chan!"_

* * *

Dan kini, ia mengubur janji yang terlupakan di dalam lubuknya yang terdalam. Untuk dilupakan—atau sebagai pengingat di suatu hari kelak bahwa logika bukanlah satu-satunya yang memiliki kuasa atas diri lelaki itu.

"Aku bersedia." sopran sang gadis mengalun merdu, lelaki itu menelan pahit.

Detik telah datang, bersama restu sang pendeta yang mengikat sepasang mempelai dalam ikatan suci selamanya. Kedua matanya terpejam pasrah, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah. Dan ketika ia memutuskan untuk kembali membuka matanya, rona merah bahagia di wajah Ino menyambut bingkai pandangnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, _Aquamarine_ bertemu _Obsidian_ , ia tenggelam dalam biru yang menenangkan. Senyum pun terulas malu-malu di atas bibir yang merekah merah, dan seringai malas terbentuk singkat membalas di wajah maskulinnya.

 _Dua menjadi satu—apakah janji suci dan devosi dua jiwa yang jatuh pasrah dalam kuasa Cupid lebih pantas untuk menggambarkan konsep tentang kesetiaan yang sesungguhnya?_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki itu melempar tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Namun sebelum ia larut lebih jauh dalam kerumitan benaknya sendiri, satu tepukan pelan di bahu kembali membuatnya menoleh untuk menatap nyata yang terpapar.

"Kau lihat, Shika... Ino tampak begitu bahagia. Suatu saat kau juga akan merasakannya, pasti."

Kalimat penghibur—bukan yang betul-betul dibutuhkannya saat ini, tapi bagaimanapun ia tetap menghargai niat baik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bahagia... selama dia bahagia, Choji..."

Kejujuran terkadang terdengar begitu murahan, bahkan ketika diucapkan oleh jiwa yang pasrah dalam kekalahan.

.

.

.

Kilas balik di saat yang kurang tepat. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru mendengus ketika suara rintik hujan deras kembali memonopoli indra pendengarannya. Ia paham dengan situasi terburuknya saat ini. Terjebak di tengah rimbunnya hutan, jauh di dalam perbatasan Kumogakure—dan sebagai pelengkap manis, di tengah-tengah situasi diplomasi yang sedang memanas dan hitungan mundur detik-detik pecahnya perang dengan desa shinobi berinsignia awan itu. Duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaan, Shikamaru mengamati sekelilingnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Di depannya, Choji jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu. Wajah dipenuhi lebam dan luka kecil di beberapa bagian tubuh akibat gempuran shuriken beberapa saat yang lalu.

Fokus miliknya berpindah, ganti menatap sosok pria lain dengan surai hitam yang meringis menahan sakit sekuatnya. Kuas yang menjadi kunci utama kemampuan ninjutsu pria itu patah menjadi dua bagian, hanya bagian kecil yang masih digenggam sebelah tangannya dengan erat sementara yang lain jatuh dalam pertempuran dengan jumlah yang tidak berimbang; Tiga shinobi Konohagakure melawan dua tim ANBU dengan persenjataan lengkap dari Kumogakure.

Namun nyawa mereka harus dibayar dengan harga yang cukup mahal. Luka di sekujur tubuh Choji dan chakra yang tidak lagi cukup bahkan untuk sekedar latihan tarung melawan shinobi tingkat Gennin, sementara Sai menebus nyawanya dengan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi. Kini pria dengan wajah yang biasanya terukir kaku itu tidak lagi sanggup berjalan dengan kondisi kaki yang tertusuk katana berkali-kali dan tubuh yang dihantam ninjutsu-ninjutsu tingkat tinggi. Sedangkan Shikamaru sibuk membebat bagian perutnya yang nyaris robek terbuka akibat serangan lawan.

Situasi genting. Balas melawan adalah tindakan bodoh saat ini, melarikan diri adalah satu-satunya pilihan lain yang terbersit dalam benaknya.

Shikamaru mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh di bawah hujan yang mengguyur tanpa ampun. Kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran di pangkuan kedua kakinya yang saling bersilang, dan matanya menyusul terpejam. Sunyi yang tersisa, selain suara rintik yang untuk saat ini terasa begitu memekakkan telinga. Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya Sai melihat Shikamaru dalam pose meditasinya, terlebih bagi Choji yang hapal betul kebiasaan sahabat kecilnya itu; ketika sang jenius pemalas menemukan motivasi untuk memeras habis daya pikir otak cerdasnya—dan keduanya, dalam kebisuan yang membungkam mulut masing-masing, menaruh harapan terakhir pada strategi Shikamaru.

Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, Shikamaru menatap lurus ke arah Choji. Sorot matanya tajam, penuh keyakinan dari keputusan bulat yang telah diambilnya. Tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Dan seakan tidak diperlukan sepatah katapun yang harus diucapkan oleh Shikamaru, Choji memberikan anggukan singkat dengan mata yang menatap lemah ke arah Shikamaru.

Binar mata yang serupa, kepingan memori di dalam benak Shikamaru memutar montase hitam-putih tanpa suara. Memaksanya mengingat kembali dengan jelas sorot mata Choji yang juga seolah berbisik kepadanya di hari pernikahan Sai dan Ino setahun yang lalu.

Simpati.

Dan duka yang tersembunyi di dalam sepasang mata milik sosok raksasa berhati lembut itu.

"Apa kau yakin inilah cara satu-satunya. Shika?" di luar kebiasaannya—untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi rekan dalam satu tim yang sama, Choji melemparkan tanya atas strategi yang telah diputuskan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku telah memikirkan ratusan cara, dan hanya inilah yang menurutku memiliki kemungkinan bertahan hidup terbesar."

Bariton milik Shikamaru mengalun lemah, namun ada tekad yang memaksa Choji untuk tidak membantah lebih lanjut perintah sahabatnya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, dengan kepalan yang diperkuat sisa chakra terakhirnya, Choji menghantam tengkuk Sai yang masih tampak kebingungan. Tubuh ramping yang dipenuhi luka itu tak berdaya, jatuh lemas tanpa kesadaran saat Choji mengangkatnya dengan mudah ke atas bahu bidangnya.

"Dengan begitu kau bisa bergerak lebih cepat, Choji."

Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, menatap langit kelabu yang tak kunjung usai meneteskan air, seolah tenggelam dalam duka yang terlalu dalam. Dan ia masih berani berharap untuk melihat langit biru dan iringan awan putih untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya, ia mengingatnya bahwa hidup tidak akan selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan—kenangan masa lalu seketika menyeruak dalam benaknya. Kepingan ingatan masa yang lampau, tentang sekelompok anak pembuat onar dari akademi ninja, tentang kedamaian yang ia rasakan kala menatap arak-arak awan di langit—

—tentang gadis merepotkan bersurai emas, dengan sepasang mata biru yang mewarnai harinya yang monoton.

"Kau tahu, Choji? Ino akan melahirkan bulan depan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kebahagiaannya hancur begitu saja."

Langkah kaki Choji terhenti, seolah pria tambun itu menunggu kalimat lain yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya. Air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya, hilang dibalik rintik hujan yang mengingatkannya akan hari dimana ia kehilangan sosok mentornya, Asuma Sarutobi.

"Aku bahagia... selama Ino juga bahagia, Choji."

Suara hentakan kencang terdengar saat Choji melesat tinggi ke menembus dahan-dahan pohon. Guntur menggelegak di langit, menelan habis rintih isak dari mulut yang tak lagi mengunyah remahan keripik.

 _._

 _._

 _Sekarang aku mengerti, Asuma._

 _._

 _._

Di titik yang sama, Shikamaru berdiri dengan tubuh yang lunglai. Wajahnya melukiskan senyum kecil yang lemah setelah Choji dan Sai menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Pada hitungan detik yang bersamaan, lima sosok bertopeng berdatangan dari arah yang berbeda dan mengepungnya dalam formasi tanpa celah untuk diterobos. Bilah-bilah tajam pedang mengancam, teracung ke arahnya penuh kewaspadaan.

 _._

 _._

 _Kesetiaan sejatinya memiliki arti dan nilai-nilai yang berbeda untuk setiap orang._

 _Logika tidak dibutuhkan untuk memahaminya. Dan teori 'raja' yang kau katakan kepadaku..._

 _._

 _._

Shikamaru melompat maju dengan cepat, menerjang ke salah satu sosok yang mengepungnya sementara empat sosok sisanya maju menyerang serentak. Pisau milik Asuma tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Dalam hitungan waktu yang singkat, otaknya masih sempat menghitung persentase kemungkinan lolos dengan nyawa dan tubuh yang lengkap. Berulang kali ia mencoba, semuanya berakhir dengan hasil yang sama; tidak lebih dari 1 persen.

 _._

 _._

 _...aku sekarang memahaminya. Bukan 'raja', tapi bagiku dia adalah 'ratu'—yang akan kulindungi sampai nafas terakhir._

 _._

 _._

Demi kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

. 

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino..." 

.

.

* * *

Review sangat diharapkan untuk perkembangan penulis baru seperti saya, dan terima kasih banyak untuk readers and reviewers.


End file.
